This invention relates to the field of lighters, such as cigarette lighters.
Modern butane lighters have become very popular. One of the reasons for their popularity is that the height of the flame produced by the lighter can be varied over a wide range by varying the amount of fuel allowed to be ejected from the lighter. However, the very feature which makes such lighters attractive to the users also makes such lighters extremely dangerous if they are accidentally ignited or if they are ignited by a small child. When the lighter produces a flame in an uncontrolled circumstance, particularly when the lighter is set on its high setting, materials (such as curtains, clothing, hair) may accidentally be lit on fire with the result being potential catastrophe.
The invention disclosed herein significantly reduces the risk that the lighter would accidentally cause damage by the provision of a safety lock feature which prevents the lighter's nozzle from being put into the open position unless the user deliberately puts the lighter in an operational condition. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the safety lock mechanism of the invention is automatically engaged.